


The Bank Job Job

by angelholme



Series: The Five of Diamonds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Hermione goes undercover at a pub
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: The Five of Diamonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838281
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Hermione Granger (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> The A-Team was created by Stephen J Cannell and Frank Lupo.
> 
> Notes
> 
> While this isn't a cross over with The A-Team, it would be really foolish and more than a little dumb for me to deny where the inspiration for the story came from.

"So now that Harry and Ginny have returned from their honeymoon, are they going to start work in the Auror department right away?" 

"No -- I think they're going to join the task force looking for Granger and her group"

Dawn Trindle looked up from the glass she was cleaning as two young men and a woman walked in and sat down at a table. She gazed at each of them in turn - all three were around the same age, one black, the other two white. The one who had spoken last had a soft Irish accent, and from the way they were sat was apparently dating the woman.

She watched as the guy with the Irish accent got up and approached the bar. She smiled, and put the glass down.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to The Bank Job" She said with a bright smile "My name is Dawn - how can I help you?"

"Can I have three glasses of coke, two plates of fish and chips and one of scampi and chips please?" He asked "Oh - and some garlic bread as well, please?"

"Of course" She nodded "That will be..... twenty pounds please" She took the money, then poured out the three drinks "There you go. The food will be brought over when it's ready"

"Thank you" He smiled, then turned and headed back to the table. Dawn smiled, then turned and walked into the back room and through the kitchen.

As she walked out of the back door she looked around, checking she was alone, then turned on the spot and vanished.

xoxox

**from Home Of The Angel Productions**

_Two members of Dumbledore's Army and two spies working undercover. Four decorated mages pivotal in bringing down Voldemort and The Death Eater army._

_After the war, they were arrested and convicted of crimes they didn't commit. They promptly escaped and disappeared into the muggle world._

_Realising they would need resources to prove their innocence, they earned a living as soldiers of fortune - helping the helpless, giving a hand to the underdog, preventing others from suffering their fate._

_So if you've got a problem, if no one else can help you and if you can find them then maybe you can hire The Five of Diamonds._

**Gemini Studios presents**

**THE FIVE OF DIAMONDS**

_Starring_

Hermione Granger as "Commander",  
Luna Lovegood as "Sunshine",  
Draco Malfoy as "Bambam"  
&  
Pansy Malfoy as "Duchess"

**Episode 2 : The Bank Job Job**

 _with_ : James White, Lucas McGill, Joseph Parks, Michael Dawson and Karen Mallory and featuring Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown


	2. Part 1

**One Week Earlier**

"Duchess to Bam-Bam" Pansy sat on the roof of the Little Whinging Library, under an invisibility spell, watching as Draco - disguised as a middle aged man named Jake Eldwoods - walked down the street to The Coffee Cup.

"Bam-Bam here" His voice came back loud and clear "I am off to see the wizard"

"You'd best hope not, my love, otherwise we'll be in more trouble than we know what to do with" She laughed and he giggled "Do you think we'll take the case?"

"I suppose it depends on the details" She could almost imagine him shrugging "But if he needs our help then I doubt The Commander and Special Agent Sunshine will refuse him" Pansy couldn't help sniggering.

"You know she would smack you if she heard you call her that"

"Special Agent Sunshine?" Draco laughed "I know, but who's going to tell her?"

"Good point" Pansy paused "So he thinks someone is going to steal from his business?"

"Seems so" Draco replied "But he only thinks so - he doesn't want to accuse someone without any real proof. He wants the help of The Diamonds to confirm whether or not someone is trying to steal from him, and if so who"

"Just be sure to agree a price up front this time" Pansy smirked "The Commander won't be happy if we have to haggle again"

"Tell me about it" Draco came to a stop in front of The Coffee Cup, then took a deep breath "Okay, my lady love, I will talk to you soon"

xoxox

Three hours later, Pansy and Draco - both in disguise - walked arm in arm down Privet Drive then up the path of Number 5 and into the house.

"Hi honeys, we're home" Pansy called out as their disguises faded and they assumed their normal forms. 

"We're in the lounge" Hermione's voice came back. 

"Are you decent?" Draco yelled out, making Pansy slap him on the arm.

"Gods no - what makes you think that?" Luna replied with a laugh "But we are both dressed if that helps" Draco rolled his eyes, then they both took off their jackets and walked through to the lounge where they found Luna and Hermione watching television.

"So - what did Mister White have to say?" Hermione flicked off the tv and turned to face her two friends.

"Mister White - or James, as we should possibly start calling him - runs a local pub called The Bank Job" Draco replied.

"Why......."

"Because back in the mid fifties it was actually a bank" Draco smiled "But then it was robbed eight times in two years, and eventually someone realised it was not the best site for a bank and it was closed down and it became a pub instead - a pub that was officially called The Kings' Head, but within a few months it gained an unofficial name of The Bank Job" He shrugged "When James took it over about ten years ago he decided to change the name because no one had called it anything else for nearly twenty years"

"Okay" Luna shrugged "Just curious"

"Anyway -- he has twelve employees and he is convinced that one of them is about to rip off The Bank Job. Maybe for a lot" Draco paused "The thing is he isn't one hundred percent sure and he'd like us to go undercover, watch this guy and make sure he isn't doing anything inappropriate"

"So this would be a long term job?" Hermione asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Maybe" Draco admitted "I mean - we could wade in with all wands blazing and strip-mine his memory, but......" He trailed off, then shook his head "I could do that when I was serving Him, but please don't ask me to do that now"

"You know that's not what we do, sweetie" Luna said, smiling fondly at him.

"So if we do take this job, at least one of us would have to go undercover at the pub" He nodded.

"It would have to be someone who knows the muggle world" Luna said.

"Someone who could easily fit in and deal with the people there" Pansy added.

"Someone who could put do the job without thinking so they could concentrate on watching the employees more easily" Draco smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You three really aren't good at subtle, are you?" She said "You know that this won't be like the pilot job -- if I am going to be there for a while, I will need an identity in the muggle world. One that isn't me"

"I can go to Gringotts" Luna said in a near whisper. The other three turned and looked at her, and she smiled "My family always had a good relationship with the Goblins, and they have...... branches in the muggle world as well as the magical world"

"And the fact we are wanted fugitives? And you can't to Gringotts without entering the magical world?" Pansy asked.

"Leave that to me, sweetie" Luna replied quietly "I can get to them without being seen by the rest of the magical world" She paused "However it will be my first trip back, and there's always the chance they will turn me in for a reward" She shrugged "I guess we'll find out" She realised they were all staring at her again.

"Do you really think the Goblins are going to turn us over to The Ministry after what happened in The War? Especially someone who is dating Hermione Granger?" Luna smiled "I promise you - I'll be fine. And if any of you three go.... it will be worse, I promise you that as well" Hermione gazed at her for a moment.

"Just to be clear if the Goblins or The Ministry take you prisoner, the three of us will declare war on them and we will rip the world apart to get you back" Luna grinned. 

"I never doubted it for a second" She smiled again "So - I'm going to Gringotts, Hermione's going to The Bank Job. What are the terrible two going to do?"

"We'll look into the employee at the centre of all this" Draco said. "A man named........"

xoxox

**the present**

"Lucas McGill" Dawn walked back along Privet Drive, then turned onto the path of Number Five. As she opened the gate and walked through the wards surrounding the house, she felt a slight tingle.

"That's new" She whispered, then she realised her voice was her own again. She reached up and felt her hair, then sighed.

"Someone's been playing with the wards again" Hermione said to herself, then she continued down the path and into the house.

"Good afternoon, love" Luna was waiting for her as she entered the house. As Hermione turned, Luna took her jacket and hung it up.

"What's with the wards?" Hermione asked.

"We live next door to The Dursleys" Luna smiled "And if what the Goblins told me about our former commander is true, then I thought we should take some extra precautions" Hermione stared at her in surprise.

"You know?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Know what?" Luna took her hand and guided her into the living room "What's going on?"

"I was at the pub, finishing up my shift, when Dean, Seamus and Lavender came in" Hermione said as they both sat down "Don't worry -- the glamour was fool proof and they had no idea who I was, but before I left I heard that Harry and Ginny are back from their honeymoon and are joining a task force to hunt us down" Luna stared at her for a moment.

"Wonderful" She said after a few seconds "The Goblins have less of a direct line to The Ministry, but they also have a very flexible idea on privacy when it comes to their customers" She smiled "They value honesty and loyalty and truth. Which is why they were willing to keep me apprised of what was going on with Harry and Ginny's account, and other Ministry accounts" She paused, then smiled again.

"They won't be willing to take any action that could compromise the bank or their nation, but they have made it clear they think we were framed, and that they'd be willing to help us as much as possible without putting themselves at risk" Luna looked at Hermione "They can't clear our names, and can't fix the magical world, but they can potentially act as an early warning system"

"That will be a help" Hermione smiled "And the wards?"

"As I said - we live next door to the family Harry grew up with......"

"And who abused him for the better part of two decades" Hermione stared at her beloved "Why........."

"He paid off their mortgage, and hired the best warders money can buy to put up some of the best wards money can buy" Luna said in a conversational tone "We are living next door to Fort Knox -- if you try to cross the threshold when you aren't on the invite list you end up transported to a Ministry cell. If you try to cross the threshold when you are carrying a Dark Mark, you end up dead" Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise.

"And us?"

"I have no idea" Luna admitted "Want to try?"

"You know what? I think I'll pass" Hermione laughed.

"So - what did you learn about the inestimable Mister Lucas?" 

"Mister McGill" Hermione corrected.

"Damnit" Luna snapped her fingers "I never know why I keep getting that wrong"

"People who have a last name as a first name are weird" Hermione shrugged "Anyway - Mister McGill came in half an hour before the end of my shift and I didn't really notice anything all that suspicious" She paused "I am on a double tomorrow so I can see a bit more of him in action"

"Should I be jealous?" Luna giggled.

"Yes - I am going to fall madly in love with the guy we are investigating as a possible criminal" Hermione replied in a dead pan voice.

"Good to know" Luna smiled, then they both turned as Pansy and Draco came through the front door.

"Greetings" Pansy said with a bright smile.

"So I take it by your tone you found out some useful information?" Luna asked hopefully.

"We found absolutely nothing" Draco said with another big smile as they took off their coats.

"Well forgive me for being thick, but that doesn't sound like something you should be overly happy about"

"You're forgiven, Commander" Pansy said with a grin "And don't worry - you were never the brightest tool in the shed"

"At least I know how to use metaphors properly" Hermione said grumpily. Pansy smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"The reason we are both smiling is that we found nothing on Mister McGill - literally nothing" Draco sat down and Pansy sat on his lap. Hermione stared at them blankly, then turned to Luna.

"What am I missing?"

"Before you started at The Bank Job I made sure that Dawn Trindle had a full history going back to when she was born. The Goblins made sure that Dawn was a fully fleshed out person from birth until now, with school records, a job history and all the information you'd need to get by in the muggle world" Luna said "I didn't think that Mister White would be that bothered, since he knows who we are, but I was worried Mister McGill or someone else, might want to check out Dawn and wanted to ensure she was who she said she was"

"Okay" Hermione nodded "Makes sense"

"And yet when we did a cursory search on Mister McGill do you know what we found?" Pansy asked. Hermione stared at her for a moment, then her eyes lit up with understanding.

"Lucas McGill has a National Insurance Number, and an NHS number, and a bank account" Draco continued "As far as we can tell he is a person - just like Dawn Trindle"

"I take it you are going somewhere with this, Draco, but I've had a long day, most of it on my feet, and if you don't get to the point I'm going to do something mean to you" Hermione said calmly.

"Lucas McGill is a fully fleshed out person with a lot of supporting documentation to prove he exists" Pansy said "But all of these documents were created within the last six months"


	3. Part 2

"Hello again" Hermione - disguised as Dawn once again - smiled as she saw Dean walk up to the bar "What can I get you today, or do I even need to ask?"

"Unfortunately Mister Finnigan can't join us today, so it will just be one fish and chips and one scampi and chips please" Dean smiled back.

"And two cokes?" Hermione smiled as she reached for the glasses.

"Of course" Dean replied. Hermione poured the drinks, then put them on the bar.

"The food will be......."

"Brought out when it's ready" Dean grinned "Thank you, Miss Trindle"

"Dawn" She replied.

"No - Dean" He said with a laugh, then picked up the drinks and turned and walked back to the table. Hermione watched him for a few moments, then turned and headed into the back office. 

She locked the door behind her, then sat down at the computer and started typing. After a few minutes she cracked the password and opened the administrative records for the computer.

"jwhite, jwhite, mdawson, jwhite, lthomas, lthomas, jwhite......" She trailed off "lmcgill" She scrolled down through record after record, then sighed.

"So Lucas McGill has been accessing the admin computer on and off for the past three weeks on an almost daily basis" She said to herself "Which since he is a pretty junior member of staff is kind of damning evidence" She glanced at the door, then he pulled open the journal.

"And he's been accessing the financial files and stock files" She closed her eyes "Oh Lucas -- you are guilty as all get out, aren't you"

xoxox

"Miss Hammond" The Goblin teller nodded to Luna as she walked into the bank "Welcome to Gringotts"

"Thank you, Master Graglarg" Luna gave a slight bow "I was hoping I could continue our discussion from last week?"

"Of course" Graglarg led her across the bank floor and through a non-descript wooden door. They walked down a stone corridor and into an office.

"You will be safe from detection in here, if you wish to remove your glamour" Graglarg said in a calm, business-like voice. Luna arched an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I am wearing a glamour?" She asked. Graglarg simply stared at her.

"You think we don't have the most basic security here at the bank, Miss Hammond?" He asked after a moment. Luna blushed.

"My apologies -- I meant no offence" She said, then she reached for her wand "May I?" 

"Of course" He nodded, then watched as she cancelled the glamour.

"Miss Lovegood" He smiled "How are you today?"

"I am well, Master Graglarg" She replied "How are you? And how goes it with Gringotts?"

"Gold flows to our door, and relations with The Ministry are better than usual" Graglarg smiled "So, Miss Lovegood, you want to continue the discussion we were having last week?"

"If you have the time - I wouldn't want to be taking you away from anything else" Luna said in a polite tone.

"My superiors and our manager have all made it clear that continuing good relations with you is a high priority, Miss Lovegood" Graglarg replied "So what would you like to know?"

"I wanted to confirm the details of the account I set up -- we'll be using it for any future jobs we get in the muggle world, and the payment will always come from a muggle bank and be transferred into the account here" Luna paused "There might be the odd time there is no money coming in, but the interest from the muggle bank should provide a small flow of money during those periods"

"Given the rate of exchange the money we get during the times you are working will be more than enough, Miss Lovegood" Graglarg said with a toothy smile "But we appreciate the gesture of the continual income"

"I just didn't want it to look like I am taking advantage" Luna gave him a polite smile.

"Something else we appreciate" Graglarg folded his hands "As you are no doubt aware, our resources within The Ministry are very limited - although they are less limited than they were during The War and during your time at school" He paused "We have experienced somewhat of a rapprochement and having a new group of people running your government is a blessing"

"I would imagine" Luna grinned.

"The FTF has been formed and has received authorisation for finance" Graglarg continued "The account hasn't been accessed yet but we are fairly sure they will be starting soon"

"Wonderful" Luna closed her eyes "Might I prevail upon you to inform us if they look like they are getting close?"

"Of course" Graglarg nodded "However I suspect you and your associates have covered your tracks very well, and they will not be able to find you"

"Better safe than sorry" Luna opened her eyes "We are currently living next door to Mister Potter's childhood home - but given he hates his relatives we are relatively safe, at least for the time being" She paused then handed over a pile of papers "These will grant you authorisation to our accounts in the muggle world, and will provide you all the information you need to convert money from that account for your use and put money back into that account should it be required" Graglarg raised an eyebrow then took the paperwork.

"As I said I appreciate the trust, Miss Lovegood"

"My father always spoke well of you, and if you hadn't helped us during the war we would have been dead several times over" She tilted her head "We owe you a debt - we owe your entire nation a debt - and we pay our debts" 

xoxox

Hermione pulled on her jacket, then walked out of The Bank Job and down the street towards the nearest bus stop. 

She sat down in the shelter, then watched the traffic as it flowed by.

xoxox

Draco and Pansy walked through the centre of Staines and up to the town hall. 

"Ready?" Draco asked his wife. She looked around, then nodded. They both pushed the door open and went inside.

"Good morning" The receptionist smiled "How may I help you?"

"Council tax department, please" Pansy said.

"Third floor, second door on the right" The receptionist replied.

"Thank you" Pansy grinned, then looked at Draco "Do you want to wait here?"

"Toilets?" Draco looked at the receptionist.

"Just over there" He smiled back.

"Thank you" Draco looked back at Pansy "I'll wait here, and see you soon"

"Okay sweetie" She gave him a quick kiss, then turned and headed up the stairs. Draco walked over to the toilets, then went in to them.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, but no one came out.

xoxox

Hermione stood up and boarded the bus, paid her fare then walked along the aisle and took a seat. She knew why it was necessary to do all this, but ever since she'd learned there were magical ways of travelling from point to point, she had hated any means of transport that took more than an instant.

"Of course, it's better than travelling by car" She thought "At least for the environment" She sighed "My parents would've have been so proud" She turned and stared out the window.

xoxox

Luna - now disguised as Evey Hammond again - walked back out on to the main floor of Gringotts then approached one of the tellers.

"Can I exchange my money for some galleons, please?" She asked in a polite tone. The teller stared back at her.

"Four pounds per galleon, one pound surcharge" He replied.

"Thank you" She said with a smile, then handed over two twenty pound notes and a single pound coin. The goblin counted out her money, then she put it her purse "Thank you again" She turned and walked out of the bank and started ambling down Diagon Alley.

"Oh! The new Firebolt is in" She said to herself, then walked over to look in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She stared at the Firebolt XL5 for a few minutes, then turned and continued to walk up the street.

She was just about to walk through the portal to The Leaky Cauldron when it opened up in front of her forcing her to take a step back. 

She blinked in surprise as she saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Parvati walk through the archway towards her.

"Excuse me" She said with a polite nod, then she stepped to the side and let them pass before walking through the portal and into the pub.

Pushing the door open, she walked out onto Charing Cross Road and turned right before heading towards the nearest bus stop.

xoxox

Pansy walked out of the council tax department holding a records file, then proceeded back the way she had come and down the stairs.

When she reached the ground floor and the reception area, she turned and looked around.

"Hon?" She called out. A moment later Draco walked out from behind a pillar and smiled.

"Sorry sweetie -- I really think we should give that sea food place a miss in future. It definitely doesn't agree with me" He smiled weakly. Pansy smiled.

"No more sea food" She said "At least not for a few weeks or so" Draco rolled his eyes, then together they walked out of the town hall.

xoxox

An hour later, Luna arrived home, then hung up her jacket and dropped her keys on the table in the hall then walked through to the lounge.

"Okay my darlings, I know we have to maintain our cover and that not using magic is a good way to do it, but not using magical means of transport is taking up a lot of our time" She paused as she saw Hermione, Pansy and Draco staring back at her.

"We already agreed that half an hour ago" Pansy said. Luna stared at them for a moment, then shook her head.

"Something I would have known if I hadn't been stuck on a bus that was caught up in a traffic jam caused by a flood on the road between here and the town" She smiled "You couldn't have decided this yesterday?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "Although we could break into The Ministry, get a time-turner, go back to yesterday and tell ourselves what we are going to decide if that makes you feel better" Luna laughed.

"So, love of my love, what did you learn in school today?"

"Sit down, my darling, and I will tell you" Hermione patted the seat next to her. Luna bounded over and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"James has a computer that contains all the stock and financial records for The Bank Job on it. It is supposed to be for administration and the staff who deal with stock control" Hermione paused "Lucas isn't a part of either of those two groups and yet he has accessed the computer a dozen or so times in the past week. Which is more than a little suspicious"

"To say the least" Luna nodded.

"I looked up the council tax records on his home address" Pansy continued the story "It's paid by someone who I have never heard of because it seems his home address isn't actually his home address - it belongs to someone else I have never heard of, except that it is the same person who pays the direct debit for the council tax" Luna screwed up her eyes.

"You mean Lucas doesn't live at his home address?" She said after a minute.

"Yes" Pansy nodded, then shook her head "I mean no" She paused "I mean you are correct in that he doesn't live at the address he provided" She smiled "Answering negative questions is hard"

"But fun" Luna smiled, then looked at Draco "And you, Bambam?" 

"Lucas McGill was never born in the UK, never migrated to the UK and never gained dual citizenship in the UK" Draco said "And while the Staines town hall doesn't have complete access to the entire citizen database of the rest of the world, I am pretty sure Lucas McGill - this Lucas McGill - doesn't exist anywhere else in the world" He paused "We are dealing with someone who is a ghost"

"Oh my" Luna stared at him, then looked at Pansy and Hermione "So he is breaking into confidential files, and he lives at a fake address and he doesn't exist in the real world" She paused "That means we have to take action, doesn't it?"

"Give me one more day" Hermione replied "When I'm talking to him I don't get the idea he is bad - that he's trying to screw anyone over" Luna reached out and took her hand.

"I know you have good instincts, sweetie, but remember why we're living in Privet Drive and not the magical world" She said softly.

"Because I am willing to trust people, including whoever framed us for The Manor" Hermione nodded "But at the very least we should see if we are right or wrong" She looked at the others "And I think I know how"

xoxox

"Welcome to The Bank Job" Hermione smiled as Luna, Draco and Pansy walked up to the bar "Are you here for a drink, or would you like some menus?"

"Some menus please" Draco - disguised as a guy with jet black hair - said "Can you recommend anything?"

"Clean living and prayer" Hermione said with a deadpan voice, making the other three laugh "Just kidding - I can recommend The Cable if you like pizza, or the fish and chips......"

"No sea food" Pansy said quickly, glancing at Draco. Hermione blinked, then smiled.

"The mixed grill is good as well - no fish, just a lot of meat" 

"Well - we'll look through the menu" Luna replied.

"Come back up to the bar when you're ready to order" Hermione smiled "Lucas will take your order" 

"Thank you, Miss........"

"Trindle. Dawn Trindle" Hermione nodded.

xoxox

Two hours later, they walked out of the pub and down a side alley.

"Anyone watching?" Draco asked.

"No - we're..... hold on. What's that?" Pansy said, then she looked around "Discadey" They all vanished under an invisibility spell, then Luna and Pansy followed Draco down to the end of the alley, then they peered round the corner. 

"Is that...." Pansy asked in a quiet voice.

"Lucas" Luna nodded as they watched the bartender talking to two other people.

"We go on Saturday night" Lucas said calmly "It will be the busiest night of the week, and I am pretty sure it'll be the best take of the week" 

"Okay. We'll be ready"

"Good. I'll see you then" Lucas paused "I hope things will go peacefully but bring your guns, just in case"

"Yes, boss" The man and woman walked away, then Lucas turned and walked back inside. 

"So....." Draco said.

"Yeah" Luna sighed, then all three turned on the spot and vanished.


	4. Part 3

"So we're all pretty much agreed that Lucas is going to rob the restaurant on Saturday night?" Hermione looked around the group as they sat in the back garden of Number Five.

"Pretty much" Luna nodded "Sorry sweetie - I know you wanted to trust him" Hermione gave her a fond smile.

"You warned me, and even after The Ministry, Ron, Dumbledore........"

"Harry?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah" Hermione sighed "Even after all the betrayal in our lives, I still wanted to believe Lucas was a good guy" She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"You saw him with two other people, yes?" She asked.

"Yes" Draco nodded.

"Which means we could take Lucas when I go into work tomorrow, but we'd miss our chance to get the other two - they'd probably run, and we'd never find them" Hermione continued.

"So you're going to let them carry out the robbery and then stop them?" Pansy arched her eyebrows "What if we don't stop them in time?"

"We have some skills that they don't, remember" Luna grinned wickedly "I think we can take them"

"That is true" Pansy admitted "So - what's the plan?"

"We will come up with that tomorrow" Hermione said, letting out a long yawn, because I've had a long day at work and I just want to go to bed" She stood up "Good night, mes ami - sleep well and dream nice dreams of puppies and llamas" She leaned over and kissed Luna on top of her head, then turned and walked into the house. 

"She's really bummed about this, isn't she?" Pansy asked, turning to Luna.

"Yeah" Luna sighed "It's not really about Lucas - she might get on with him but she barely knows him" She closed her eyes "She thinks we are on the run because of her. That although we were all arrested, tried and convicted, it was all about her"

"That she was the one who was set up, and we were just collateral damage" Draco nodded "You know Pansy and I have never felt like that -- we actually thought we were the ones being targeted and you two were just caught up by accident" Luna gave a soft laugh.

"Am I the only one who thought I was totally innocent?" She asked. Pansy grinned.

"That's why we love you sweetie" She said "But you know we never blamed her, right?"

"I know, and she does too. But being betrayed brings up a lot of bad memories" Luna opened her eyes "Once we have Lucas and his co-conspirators in custody it will - hopefully - make her feel a little better"

"Then we will do our best to make sure that it happens" Pansy said, then she stood up "Tomorrow we'll see if we can find out who Lucas' friends are -- if we can get a jump on them it might help in stopping this before it starts"

"You know you can't stop something before it starts" Luna replied in a deadpan voice "If you try you will rip apart the space-time continuum and destroy the world"

xoxox

The next morning, after Hermione set off for work, Pansy and Luna disappareted out of the back garden and appeared in a back alley outside the town hall.

They both cast glamours, then walked up the stepped and into the building. 

"If they're going to rob the pub there are good odds at least one of them will have a driving licence" Pansy said calmly "There are computers in there that will have links to the DVLA, and we can find pictures of the people we are looking for" She paused "Do you want to be the decoy or the searcher?"

"Decoy" Luna said "You are probably better at searching"

"Okay. Back here in forty five minutes" Pansy paused "And try not to get arrested - it is kind of hard to explain"

"Yes boss"

xoxox

Hermione walked into the pub, and hung up her jacket.

"Good morning, Dawn" She looked to her left and saw Lucas putting trays of glasses under the bar.

"Lucas" She smiled "How was dinner with Sophie last night?"

"It was good" Lucas smiled "I'm thinking of asking her to marry me" Hermione arched her eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked "It's getting that serious?"

"We'll see" He stared out of the window "How about you? How are things going with that guy?"

"With Tom?" Hermione shrugged "It goes. I think we'll have a fourth date, but whether it goes beyond that or not......" She trailed off "I don't know" She took a tray of glasses off him and put it under the bar "Do you want me to sort the specials boards out?"

xoxox

Draco looked up as Pansy and Luna walked into Number 5 and sat down in the lounge.

"Find anything useful?" He asked.

"Useful, yes" Luna said "But it's just going to annoy my most beloved even more than she already is" She handed a black folder over to Draco. He flipped it open and glanced through it.

"Oh yeah. That'll do it" He said as he looked down the page "Is there any crime he hasn't committed?"

"If you go by the innocent until proven guilty rule he hasn't committed any crimes" Pansy said.

"Only because he absconded before they could put him on trial" Draco replied "And he's been on the run for eight years"

"See - he's inventive and can adapt to new situations" Pansy smiled, then looked at Luna "I'm not helping, am I?"

"Not really, no" Luna replied "On the upside if we can capture him and his associates we will get a lot of credit from the police" She paused "We'd be able to use it for future advertising"

"If we can capture him" Draco said "Which given he is wanted for more crimes than we are has just become a lot harder"

"Quite" Pansy stared at the file in his hands "Does this seem odd to you?"

"What do you mean?" Draco closed the folder then looked up at her.

"Joseph has been on the run for eight years, and is wanted for more crimes than God......."

"Pretty sure you aren't using that right" Luna interjected.

"......and yet he has the ability to create series of fake documents that are good enough to pass more than a cursory examination?" Pansy continued "I mean we had to do some serious magical hacking to find out he wasn't Lucas, and to find out who he really is?" She shook her head "I know we have to do what we have to do, but there is something we are missing - something I can't put my finger on"

"You realise you are starting to sound like The Commander now?" Luna said with a smile.

"I do actually realise that" Pansy said, then she grinned "Is it getting you all hot and bothered?" Luna exploded with laughter, making Pansy frown "Oh come on - is it really that unlikely?"

"Sorry" Luna waved her hand apologetically "That didn't come out right at all" She leaned over and kissed Pansy on the cheek "If I wasn't incredibly in love with my girlfriend I would take you in a manly fashion" Pansy laughed.

"Be still my beating heart" She rolled her eyes, clutching her hands against her chest, making both Luna and Draco laugh.

"So" Pansy continued "Are we going to bring Lucas....... Joseph in?" She watched Luna and Draco exchange looks, then they both looked back at her.

"Yeah - that's what I thought" She let out a long, slow sigh "If we just give our fee back could we quit now so we don't have to be a part of this?"

"We could, but unless we go in and warn Joseph off, we're still going to be responsible for his re-arrest" Draco pointed out "At least this way we can try to keep control of what happens" Pansy looked back at him, then nodded.

"Okay. So -- what's the plan?"

xoxox

Three days later, the three of them walked down the alley at the back of The Bank Job and moved into position at the rear of the loading dock.

"The Commander is going to create a reason to bring him outside" Draco said "We take him then, one of us replaces him and meets up with the other two. We get him to tell us everything we need to know so we can convince them we are him" He frowned "That one of us is him, not all of us obviously"

"Obviously" Luna said.

"Then we get evidence of the other two doing something wrong and take them in as well"

"I'll remember" Luna smiled.

xoxox

Hermione leaned back against the bar and watched as Lucas put a tray down on a table, and moved three plates in front of the customers.

Picking up the tray, he turned back and walked towards the bar, then put the tray down in front of her.

"Busy tonight" He said, looking over his shoulder.

"Saturday night" Hermione shrugged "Aren't we always rushed off our feet?"

"We'd be less rushed off our feet if everyone else was around, wouldn't you think?" He replied pointedly. Hermione blinked, then looked around.

"Michael and Karen? I think they're on a break at the minute"

"Both of them? Together? At our busiest time?" Lucas arched his eyebrows "Not sure James would sign off on that"

"You haven't figured it out?" Hermione grinned "I am pretty sure they're dating and have snuck off somewhere for a bit of......" She trailed off "Well - you get the idea"

"Still - should they really be bunking off and leaving us to it on the busiest night of the week? At the busiest time?" Lucas pointed out.

"You think it's something else?" Hermione asked, and he shrugged.

"I've noticed them sneaking off a lot" He replied.

"That first blush of love" She smiled "It's kind of addictive" 

"I suppose" He paused "Anyway....... back to the salt mines" He picked up the tray and walked away. She stared after him for a moment then turned and strode down the length of the bar, then slowly edged her way up to the door to the back room. She peered through the door, then blinked in surprise. 

"Well...... okay" She said, then slowly took a few steps back before turning and walking out from behind the bar and through the pub and to the back door. Glancing over her shoulder she pushed it open and ducked out into the back alley.

xoxox

"BamBam? Are they his associates?" Pansy nodded towards the man and the woman who were stood at the end of the alley.

"They are" He nodded.

"I want you to come with me, because I want to try something, and I'm going to need you to keep me grounded" She stared at him "Remember what I was like in the war? Before we turned?" He gave a single nod "If I start down that path again......."

"I won't let you" He said "I will be by your side, and I will keep you grounded" He squeezed her hand "Trust me"

"Always" She nodded, then they both walked casually down the alley and then stopped in the shadows near the end. Pansy took a deep breath, then gazed into the eyes of the woman who was leaning against the wall at the corner of the two buildings.

Less than ten seconds later, she blinked, and turned back to Draco.

"We have to talk to The Commander" She said "There's something she needs to know - right now"

They both started back up the alley towards The Bank Job, then stopped as they saw Hermione standing at the back of the building.

"Commander?" Draco asked in surprise "Shouldn't you be watching?"

"I should, but he's not our problem" Hermione said quickly "I need you, Duchess and Sunshine to become invisible and come into the pub with me now"

"We know" Pansy said "And I know what's about to happen if we don't stop it" Hermione stared at her "I broke into the minds of Lucas' partners"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"BamBam kept me grounded" Pansy grinned "Now - lets go"

xoxox

Hermione walked back into the pub then walked round behind the bar. She watched the near invisible forms of Luna, Draco and Pansy take up positions around the floor of the pub and then she glanced at Lucas who was clearly watching her as well.

A moment later she saw the door to the back office open and two people in masks burst out, both carrying shotguns.

"Everybody stay where they are!" The first one yelled "We're just here for the money"

"Anyone tries to interfere and we will take it badly" The second one added, then turned to Hermione "You - open the tills"

"No" Hermione replied.

"Pardon me?" The first masked figure swung their gun round to point at her.

"I said no - I'm not going to open the tills" Hermione replied.

"Dawn - are you sure this is a good idea" Lucas asked, from a few feet away.

"Pretty sure, yes" Hermione nodded "They aren't going to shoot anyone - not with so many witnesses. And they didn't come here for the till money - they want the money from the safe. So I am going to take them into the back office, open the safe, give them that and let them go. Then there's no reason for anyone to die" She stared at the two masked figures "Isn't that right?"

"You've got guts, Dawn" The second figure said "And a part of me wants to spill them all over the floor. But since we don't have time - let's go" They waved the shotgun towards the door, then Hermione started walking in that direction, casting a look over her shoulder at Lucas. He frowned, then gave a single almost nod.

xoxox

As Hermione led them towards the back office, Draco and Luna slowly walked over to intercept them, and a few moments later they both stuck their legs out at the same time.

xoxox

Lucas watched in surprise as both masked figures seemed to trip over their own feet almost in unison. Without thinking he rushed forwards and jumped on top of one of them, only half registering that Dawn was doing the same thing next to him. 

Less than thirty seconds later the two figures were subdued and their masks ripped off, revealing Michael and Karen.

"So - do you want to call your backup in from the loading dock?" Dawn asked him, and he stared at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" He asked in response.

"I am a unique and remarkable woman, Mister McGill" She said "Haven't you figured that out by now?"

xoxox

An hour later, James White sat down at the table where the four of them were having a drink.

"So Lucas wasn't part of this?" He asked.

"No" Hermione smiled "He was part of a police task force that had been sent to track down Karen and Michael Mallory - aka Lena and Pete Malloy. They have been hitting bars all over the south east of England for nearly five years. Lucas - or Steve - came in undercover and was trying to work out who the real culprits were"

"Which is why he was acting so suspiciously?" James frowned "Why not tell me?"

"He was worried you'd give the game away" Luna replied "Thought if you knew he was a cop you'd treat him differently" James shrugged.

"It's possible I suppose" He smiled "Anyway - I'll see your fee is wired to your account, and you all have standing reservation here if you ever want it. I am in your debt"

"Thank you" Draco replied "But I think, for now, we just want to go home"


	5. Epilogue

**Two days later**

"So, Special Agent BamBam, what do we know?" Hermione asked as she put four plates down on the table. Draco hung his jacket on the back of his seat and sat down next to his wife.

"The bank confirmed we got paid today. The account that the Goblins set up is all good and shiny" He smiled "The account and sort number is listed under the things to know file"

"Excellent. So we can afford to pay for gas, electric and other bills this month?" Hermione asked.

"More than enough - Mister White was very grateful" Draco grinned "And he wasn't kidding about the table for life. I dropped in on him on the way back - as Special Agent BamBam - and he repeated his offer" He paused "We impressed him - a lot"

"Cool" Hermione smiled as they started eating "And Lady Sunshine? How did it go in our old home town?"

"Gringotts have set up a floo connection between the local library and their privileged customer area. If we go to the rare books section and along to where they keep the Green Gables collection, the fireplace there now will connect you through to the bank if you use the name of her youngest daughter's first born daughter" She paused "There is an area ward around the fireplace so no one will notice you vanishing and re-appearing and if they see you step out of nowhere they won't think anything of it"

"Good to know" Pansy said with a grin.

"The other news is that along with the funding for the Fugitive Team - which is a ludicrous name if you ask me - there is skipchat and gossip that all their members have been assigned, and that they have a plan of action" She paused "And there is one more thing"

"Oh dear" Draco sighed.

"What?"

"If you had to save it to last it can't be good" He replied as Luna gazed at him.

"You have no idea" She sighed, then she took a deep breath "Graglarg also says the general feeling from The Alley is that now Harry and Ginny are back from their honeymoon, and moving into the next part of their life, there are good odds they're going to try a rapprochement with The Dursleys" There was absolute silence at her comments, then Hermione sighed.

"Well....... bugger" She said.


End file.
